The first Hale
by Juicy Mango
Summary: Life and times of the first Hale. Richard Evans was just a normal teenager in the 60's, living a good life in Beacon Hills with his folks and clowning around with friends. Until one prank almost coasted him his life and sleepless night. Now Richard must seek the help and guidance of Harold Howard and his family in order to stay under control. OCs basically, pre-TW series and movie.


… It was dark and raining; my only source of light was a cheap ass flashlight that flicked constantly. I was starting to wonder why I'd even agreed in accepting that stupid, incredibly dumb, dare that implied staying the night in the cold woods, alone and freezing my butt off; and I had to stay there **THE ENTIRE NIGHT**. I mean, there were wolves out there for crying out loud!

"_Ahhoooww_!" I reacted to the unknown yet horrible sound, violently spinning in its direction, almost falling to the wet, leaves infested and moody ground, but my impulses did not let me even do such a thing, forcing me to stay completely frozen in place. Every muscle in my body screamed at me to get the hell out of there but my mind ordered me not to, at least not until I was sure I had just imagine it. The only muscle that could move willingly was my wrist, pointing the flashlight to the distance, trying to see anything… "_AHHOOOWW!_" I jumped; it was real and it was louder than last time. I desperately pointed the flashlight in every direction, forgetting that the gesture could lure the creature to me.

I subconsciously took a step back, crushing a stick in the process. The noise made me flinch and direct my attention at the sound, only to find that I'd made it. I couldn't help but silently laugh of how ridicules I'd been acting… _Humph_. I tensed once more at the sound of some animal puffing out its breath just to let me know it was there. That time I did not use my flashlight, I used my eyes to see said creature. At first found nothing but instantly something got my attention; something had blinked in between two trees and when I focused my vision, I saw it again. My eyes widen, feeling the panic and fear rushing through my whole body, clouding my sense of thinking logically. I made the mistake of taking a step back and heard a growl behind me; forcing me to momentarily ignore the small blinking lights for an instant but when I looked back at them, they were gone and so was the 5 second growl. For a moment I thought I was safe, sighing with relief but the feeling was quickly drowned by a sudden hit of howls that emerged throughout the forest. Some sounded like normal wolves but others sounded like something else, something bigger and probably scarier.

I didn't think once I heard those howls, I did what any other person would have done in my place: I ran. I ran to anywhere that could've helped me escape that nightmare. The dare was not worth my well being and it didn't take me long to hear something chasing after me. I tried to run even faster, panting like crazy, hearing something gaining up on me, but I didn't notice when it suddenly stopped. I was too concentrated in leaving the woods… and in a blink of an eye; I got tackled by my left side; pushed to the ground by something big and hairy. I felt an enormous pain at the side of my left ribs, besides my chest of course. I did not hold the eager to scream and reached for the wound after hearing whatever attacked me make a run for it. I felt my shirt ripped as I touched my injury. The contacted felt disgusting but I continued to trace the wound, trying to visualize how big it was. Blood covered my fingers, as I kept tracing it and realized that it was no bigger than a human bite mark but who ever bit me had shark fags for teeth; for the wound was too deep. I couldn't move from my place in the ground; panting heavily as I felt the pressure in my chest did not go away. I decided to stay there, feeling the cold from the rain and the leaves that preserved it, letting myself get sucked into a deep slumber, even do I feared that I would never wake up…

* * *

Hope you guys like it, hope it captivated your attention, hope you'll be waiting for more :)

(hope i'll be able to write more =~=)


End file.
